Cares For Me !
by coupleYEWOOK
Summary: story of a couple Ye-wook, Just my first fanfiction. Warning ! yaoi , boyxboy , typo's , kata-kata tak beraturan . mind to review my first fanfiction ? these prologue !


Title : Cares For Me !

Pairing : Yesung – Ryeowook − Kyuhyun

Other : Kwon Yuri

Genre : Yaoi, boys x boys, Romance, Angst / Hurt

Rating : K+ (general)

Summary : Nothing for you !

Desclaimer : **ASLI **dan **Hak CIPTA** milik **penulis** sepenuhnya tanpa ada **PLAGIAT** !

Author : ©by **Kim rinryeong9**

≈ **You don't like ? hmm I hope you get out of my story ≈  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>≈JUST PROLOG !≈<strong>

Sedikit demi sedikit curahan air yang jatuh dari langit turun melebar, membasahi setiap ruas-ruas jalan bukit yang sebelumnya kosong dengan sedikit debu yang berterbangan. Kini terlihat tanah yang tadi kering berubah basah saat tetesan air hujan tersebut membasahinya. Tidak ada pepohonan apapun , yang ada hanya sedikit rumput yang mulai menguning di sertai tangkai-tangkai bunga yang kini telah tertunduk layu dengan warnanya yang mulai kering menghitam. Hujan itu sama sekali tidak berpengaruh kepada seorang namja yang kini tengah duduk di bangku yang bisa dilihat telah kusam dengan ujung-ujung besinya yang mulai berkarat.

Tetesan gerimis tersebut telah membasahi tubuhnya, menampakkan lengkuk tubuhnya yang kecil namun sedikit berotot . rambut blode-nya yang berwarna hitam-kemerahan tersebut yang sedikit menyentuh tengkuk lehernya pun telah basah dengan tetesan air hujan menyebabkan dari ujung rambutnya mengalir tetesan dari gerimis turun di kulit putih pucatnya.

Tangan kanannya mencengkeram erat , entah di baliknya tangan tersebut terdapat sesuatu 'barang' yang mungkin saja membuatnya begitu berharga. Yang bisa sedikit membuatnya tenang , mungkin ? atau dengan adanya 'barang' tersebut bisa jadi hatinya serasa runtuh atau hancur berkepingan ?

Pelan-pelan di bukanya telapak tangan kanannya tersebut, sebuah gelang perak yang di setiap rantainya terdapat bintang-bintang kecil mengelilingi gelang perak tersebut .Namja tersebut sedikit tersenyum kaku saat menatap 'barang' yang ternyata sebuah gelang perak tersebut di atas tangannya ikut ter-basah saat air hujan juga menyentuh telapak tangannya . di baliknya belakang buah liontin tersebut , saat terlihat terukir huruf hangul 'Ryeowook – Yesung'.

Dan kembali air matanya ikut terjatuh bersamaan dengan air hujan yang terus-menerus mengguyur tubuhnya , ketika matanya mulai melirik satu persatu tulisan hangul tersebut .mulai teringat ? kisah yang sedikit mengungkap di masa lalunya terputar d sekitar kepalanya . mengungkap saat dirinya yang mencintai 'seseorang' tapi… dengan bodohnya 'dia' begitu saja meninggalkan dirinya disini ! sendiri ! menghilang bagai kabut yang saat muncul lalu terkena pancaran cahaya matahari . menghilang tanpa meninggalkan bekas , kecuali di dalam dirinya . Hati di mana cinta itu masih terasa ada .

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya , air mata itu terus mengalir . jatuh saat mungkin hatinya terlihat rapuh untuk saat ini, dia masih merindukannya . bisakah untuk bisa bertemu lagi ?

"k..kau pergi ?"bisik namja kecil tersebut , tubuhnya kini telah sukses terduduk di lantai semen bandara . suasana bandara terlihat sepi sehingga tidak ada yang mengetahui kalau sekarang ada seseorang yang kini tengah menangis .

Kepalanya di tundukkannya lebih dalam sehingga aliran bening tersebut telah mulai menelusuri setiap kulit pipinya yang kini berwarna kemerahan .

"Sungie~ hyung ?"

"…"

"KAU PERGI !" teriaknya keras dan bergema di ruang bandara tersebut . namja kecil tersebut menghentakkan tangan kanannya yang terkepal kuat di lantai dingin tersebut . tidak tahu kalau tangan tersebut telah mulai memerah dan belum lagi dari pori-pori tersebut mengeluarkan cairan kental berwarna merah pekat . dia sama sekali tidak sadar , pikirannya kini telah tersita hanya untuk namja yang tadi telah meninggalkannya pergi .

"DASAR RYEOWOOK BODOH !"ucapnya tak terkendali , sambil masih terus menangis dan mengenghentakkan kepalan tangan tersebut .

"…"

Hampa , dan angin malam mulai memeluk di sekitar tubuhnya . menyelimuti hatinya yang tadi memanas .

Di bukanya lagi sebuah kartu berbentuk awan yang terlihat sedikit rusak akibat di cengkeramnya kuat .

'_**aku menyayangimu…. Hanya saja aku harus pergi'**_

'_**jeongmal saranghae , aku akan menemui mu nanti .'**_

'_**mianhae , kalau kepergian ku menyakitimu . hanya saja aku tidak bisa …'**_

_**(Yesungie)**_

...

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya di genggamnya kuat kertas tersebut , sambil terus menitikkan air mata tanpa ingin menyudahi . lalu di angkatnya dengan lesu tubuhnya tersebut , meninggalkan ruangan sepi ini .

**≈ PROLOG END ≈  
><strong>

* * *

><p>AN : annyeong ^^ , setelah sekian lama hiatus kurang lebih 2 bulan akhirnya aku bisa juga publish cerita ini hehehe *jingkrak-jingkrak XD . oke , kalau yang coment banyak akan aku lanjutin chapters 1 .

**So** ? **comments** or **story alone is enough here?**

**[ I**** hope ****you**** Liked**** My ****Story ]**


End file.
